Say Something
by unleashed-demons
Summary: I knew he was just bacon before. I wasn't an idiot. I wasn't jealous of him then either. I'm still not an idiot and I'm still not jealous of him. Sam Puckett just doesn't get jealous that easily, but he's not bacon to her anymore. A one-shot (for now) that follows up after iGoodbye.


I knew he was just bacon before. I wasn't an idiot. I wasn't jealous of him then either. I'm still not an idiot and I'm still not jealous of him. Sam Puckett just doesn't get jealous that easily, but he's not bacon to her anymore. That was obvious. It wasn't a pity kiss because she was leaving. He didn't cling to her leg and beg her to stay like I thought he would've. It's amusing how his new little crush on Carly started a couple weeks after we broke up (for those who are complete idiots, my sarcasm was fully intended.)

"So your new little crush on Carly still hasn't worn off yet?"

Even though Carly's gone, Spencer still lets me sleep on his couch and eat his food. He's a good man. We still hang out up in the iCarly studio. It's kind of hard to forget about that place.

I didn't act like I was jealous. He didn't ask me if I was jealous anymore. I doubt she told him not to speak of the kiss, but now that he was telling me this I couldn't just leave. Plus, I'm too lazy to get out of the beanbag anyway. Why did he speak of it when he didn't have to? Why didn't Carly tell me as soon as I had called her when she got off the plane?

It annoys me how calm his voice is when he talks. "It wasn't like that."

I don't try to interrogate him as much as Carly had interrogated us when we had kissed. It didn't matter to me as much as I thought it would've. It still doesn't matter that much to me. It had hurt a fucking lot that she had left, but what do I even want to get out of this? Am I supposed to care? We broke up. It was mutual. Done.

"It's exactly like that, Benson."

I had said the words quicker than I had wanted to. His new little crush on Carly still hasn't worn off. I mean, was it even knew? I still rip on him, but was our relationship before only out of pity so he wouldn't make me look fucking insane?

"Sam, she kissed me. We didn't even get involved into anything else because the whole kiss was just spontaneous. We ended up pretending like it never happened. That's it."

"Then dude, why did you speak of it?"

"I spoke of it because we promised no more secrets and that we'd tell each other everything, remember, Puckett? It was a lot to hold in."

_I kissed Freddie!_ It was easy for her to tell me that before, so why was Fredward the one telling me this and not Carly? Was it because she was leaving and didn't want to make things complicated? It wasn't any different than when me and him had kept it hidden from her that we had kissed, was it?

The question I'm about to give him is gonna end up as more of a joke. I feel like I could hardly care less about this. At least, that's what I'm trying to tell myself "Did you like it?"

"Not anymore than I used to!" he protests, and I don't even know what to make out of that. "Okay. Maybe. Yeah, I had been really psyched that she had kissed me, but that was only because I had thought things would go back to normal after the whole hero thing wore off and I was just surprised she had kissed me when I wasn't bacon to her anymore. Look, I didn't even know what it meant, and I don't even know if I want to even speak of it when she gets back."

I'm blunt. "Good."

"Good?"

I groan back at him loudly. "Yeah. I mean, I want things to stay the same as they were, okay? I want us to keep pretending things never happened. I want us to continue iCarly when Carls gets back from Italy. I wanna sleep on a couch that isn't even mine and stay up all night watching TV and eating fried chicken. I want us to all stay best friends, even when Carls is gone and even when she gets back."

He doesn't say anything.

"Say something."

He smiles at me coyly. "You're a good friend, Sam. You're a good friend to me and Carly."

I know we don't have the exact same rivalry we had years ago with each other. I don't bother to rip on him. I just nod back. It was easy to spill the words out of my mouth. I'm usually good at lying about my feelings, but right now I didn't want to anymore. I could admit that we were all best friends, even me and Fredward. I couldn't admit that before, so maybe now that's a good thing.


End file.
